


while the sun shines in the sky

by thor_odinson



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I love them so much, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alex takes care of him, henry is sad, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thor_odinson/pseuds/thor_odinson
Summary: Alex takes a day off work to take care of Henry.





	while the sun shines in the sky

“Please don't go.” 

The way Henry looks up at him, tears shining in his eyes, lips quivering, makes Alex pause. “I need to go to work, love. I’ll be back soon. I promise,” he says softly, his heart aching. He reaches his hand out to gently hold the side of Henry’s head, but Henry stops him from pulling away.

“But–I'm sad,” says Henry, voice breaking. “I need you.” 

Alex sighs, sitting back down on the bed. He takes Henry in his arms, and kisses the top of his head. “Okay,” he whispers. “But I'm not going to let you sit in bed and be sad all day.” He feels Henry nod against his chest. “It’s going to be okay, baby.” 

Henry looks up at him, trying to smile. “Thank you,” he mumbles, sniffing. “I just–I think I need a day to recuperate.” He wipes his eyes. 

Alex nods. “I understand.” He reaches for his phone. “Pizza for breakfast?” 

When Henry scoffs, Alex knows he’s on the right track.

* * *

Alex has managed to convince Henry to go outside and sit in the garden with him.

He’s started to feel better, Alex thinks: he’s showered, had breakfast (albeit pizza but shhh. It's just for today), and got changed. Now, sitting on the grass outside, weaving daisy chains with the sun shining up above, Henry finds reason to smile. 

“Thank you for staying,” Henry sighs. “I love you.” He lifts his flower crown up and rests it delicately on Alex’s head, and Alex beams up at him. 

He reaches to take Henry’s hand, squeezing gently. “It’s what I'm here for,” he says while Henry peppers his face with little kisses. 

“You're so pretty,” mumbles Henry, finger resting lightly on Alex’s cheek. “So, so pretty.” He leans forward to press kisses along his cheekbones. “I don't know what twist of fate has happened in my favour, but I'm so glad it brought me to you.”

Alex smiles, and pulls back to look Henry in the eye. “You're adorable, baby.” 

Henry laughs, and pulls Alex down onto the grass with him. The flower crown drops from Alex's head and loops around his ear, and both boys erupt into giggles.

Once the giggles subside, Alex looks over at Henry. The sun shines on his hair, the ghost of his previous smile is etched on his face; he looks absolutely radiant. 

“I feel so much better now,” mutters Henry. “You make me feel so, so happy.” 


End file.
